Four seasons
by Topaz Princess
Summary: First year in high school?Well it is for our favourite twelve freshman.Check out how they get through the first four seasons at Konoha High.And if you like Naruhina fanfics this is one for you. a few other unknown pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Topaz Princess here and this is my first Naruto fanfic hope you like it.I'm sorry if I cut it too short,since it's only the begining but I can assure you the chapters will get reviews are greatly appreciated and any suggestions would be a huge help!**

**I don't own NarutoT.T**

Chapter1

First day of for this twele and many other was clad in there school uniform exept for the cheerleaders and some of the jocks from the football team.

Those who saw friends from their old school chatted talking about both their goals and insecurities about the school year to bell rang and everyone went into the hall for Assembly,where the principle,Tsunade waited at the podium.

Everyone sat and waited silently for the principal to begin her speech " Good morning and welcome back to school for those who are new,we open our doors to you.I really hope you find your time here don't let enjoyment be your goal here at Konoha High,instead let your goal be to achieve above your original standard and push yourself to your limits and the way you will make all kinds of decision,both good and bad and you'll learn from them all,knowing that your mistakes will only help you to with that said have a good day!"

"Don't forget to pick up your schedules before you leave" this was stated by the Principal's assistant left the hall and on the way out recieved their schedule's and headed to their homerooms.

Hinata's pov

As she sat in the second row closets to the window she looked around and saw all her friends and about ten other's who helped make up the hoomrooms twenty-two to her sat her on the left was her best friend Tenten,infront of her was her cousin Neji,on his right was her friend Shino,behind her was Sakura and next to sakura sat Ino.

Although some of her closest friend were sitting right next to her,her mind was captivated by a sapphire-eyed blonde on the other side of the room,he was none other than Naruto Uzumaki,he to was also one of her to him was Sasuke,behind him was Kiba,Infront of him was Choji and next to Choji,who was also infront of Sasuke was none other than Shikamaru.I the middle of the classroom were Lee and Karin,who were amongst the rest of the class (two of them being Karin's fangirl minnions,Yoshi had wavet,black hair,while Nina had long flowing green hair,but none of that could match Karin's red hair).

"Why is this guy taking so long?"Ino groaned."Maybe he got in trafic on his way from the hall"a sarcastic Sakura chimed made her friends laugh.

"Good morning class,sorry for the wait,had to talk with the name is Kakashi Hatake,but you can just call me .I will be your homeroom teacher and I'll also be your Math teacher."

"Great one of the most important subjects,and slow-poke has to teach us!Why not let him teach P.E,he could arrive late and no one would even care" with this Ino hit her head on the table and groaned,this made Tenten snicker."Okay,now at this time you are free to do what you want as long as it doesn't disturb me" with this her sat at his desk and read his favourite book.(yeah,yeah,you guessed it one of the "Icha Icha"books). "God know's this man is a perv,just look at what he's reading in class"Ino stated angrily.

But Hinata didn't notice this,she was day-dreaming about certain blonde boy with eye's that could melt her heart and his spikey hair that drapped around the upper part of his face making him even more handsome in her being her best friend for a long time knew exactly what was on her a smirk,she wispered into Hinata's ear.

"You should go talk to him".This imediately her from her day-dream and turned crimson read which made Tenten laugh."I'm only joking".A sigh of relief came from Hinata."We have all been friends for a long time'I think you should tell him".Hinata furiously shook her head."I can't I'm to shy and even if I tried I wouldn't know what to say" '_and if he didn't return those feelings,it would just screw up their friendship' _Hinata smiled "Don't worry by the end of this year that will change".This earned a smile from Hinata.

Naruto's pov

Unkown to Hinata,every spear second he got he would stare at marvelled at how beautiful her waist-length,velvet, smooth deep blue hair also was captivated by her lilac pupil-less eyes that contrast perfectly with the colour of her looked like the most peaceful and heavenly person he had ever layed eyes on.'I need to get a grip on this ,no way someone with the beauty she possesed would ever like me that way!'he tought.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare?"his thoughts were interrupted as a sly looking raven-haired boy whispered so no one but Naruto could hear him."What are you talking about Sasuke?""I'm talking about you staring at our blue-haired friend Hinata.",this made Naruto blush slightly."What are you talking about Sasuke,she's my friend I would never do that"his arms flded across his chest."Oh really Naruto,then can you tell what you were doing for the past half hour since your haven't a single book ,or anything for that matter school-related on your tesk?" Naruto had no explanation for this so he just put his head on the table in defeat."As I thought " a smirk was on his face."What ever",Naruto said under his breath.

The rest of classes went along like a breeze,they had English with a teacher named ,he was nice but he gave out alot of was a blast-literally-with Mitarashi,who made them do an experiment.

Lunch was great because all of them sat out by the pavilion to they had History with Asuma Saratobi and it was such a bore that half the class fell asleep,followed by two periods of P.E with an over inthusiastic teacher by the name of Guy,who wore a jumpsuit in the ugliest shade of green you could imagine,but lucky for them they only had to sit and talk about some of the things they would be doing next week since they would get their uniforms next class.

"At least today wasn't so bad."Hinata nodded her head in agreement."Well come on let's go home I'm exhausted by just looking at this place"this made hinata walked to the School's gate and met up with Neji,then they walked home,Tenten seperated from them and took a right to get to her house.

'Maybe this year won,t be so bad after all,'hinata thought with a dreamy look on her face as she entered her house.

**Well that's it for the first chapter make sure to read to review and don't think that it is soo BORING yet it's just the first in for some laugh soon enough. XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two hope you like 's the second day of school and if you're wondering they are all sixteen and instead of having a crush on Sakura,Lee has a crush on Karin (don,t worry it will make you laugh when the time comes.) Only Naruto's eleven friends know he lives with Jiraiya and that he's the one who writes the make out that I've cleared that up...**

**I do not own Naruto or any of these characters in this for Yoshi and Nina,I made them up:] and sorry about any spelling errors,if they confuse you please tell me in your enjoy! Only Naruto's eleven friends know he lives with Jiraiya and that he's the one who writes the make out books**

Chapter 2

"It's so great that were all in the same classes,don't you think so Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head as they walked to school.

"Hey were is Neji?"Tenten didn't see him any where."Oh he's not going to school today something about a high fever,but he'll be at school tomorrow although I have to give the principle a letter,so all the teacher's won't ask me the same thing all day."

"Ohhhh" Tenten's head noticed this "What? do you like him or something" "What are you crazy were just friends!"

Tenten was blushing,this was also noticed by Hinata."Okaaaay,but I know a blush like that any where" Hinata sing-songed past Tenten who froze at the comment,then after regaining her composure and quickly walked to catch up to Hinata.

Naruto woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock when he looked at it,he saw that it was 7:00 and he had and hour to get to took a shower and got he went down stairs into the kitchen he saw his Godfather drinking coffee and reading the got something from the fridge and placed it in the microwave,returning to the table with a pipping hot boil of ramen.

"Naruto isn't it too early to eat ramen?"staring at him amused. "There is never a wrong time to eat ramen" naruto scolded Jiraiya Who shrugged his shoulders.

"Bye old yah after school" "How many times do I have to say it,stop calling me old man!"

"What ever mega perv" naruto said laughing and went out the door."Hey don't call me that either!" but his words were not heard as Naruto was no longer in the house.

The bell rang and everyone went to their home room.

**In home room **

"The guy's late again!" "Ino you should loosen up if he's not here,he's not here,besides even when he's here he is soo hooked on that book that it's like he really isn,t there" Tenten stated .

"Yo ,as you all know I'm your math teacher and I'd like to know your names ahead of time as to not waste class it?Good we'll do it row by row and you don't have to stand or say your last name I'll see it on the register " Kakashi boredly pointed at shino."We'll start with you." "Shino" "Tia" "Kengi" (etc. etc.)

"Now that that is cleared up you can leave as soon as the bell rings."Kakashi then propped up against the wall behind his desk instead of sitting because class was going to finish in a few as if on queue the bell rang minutes later and they headed to Biology.

Naruto pov

Naruto along with the rest of his friends slowly left the some reason,Naruto looked at his schedule,his eyes nearly popped out of his head and increased the speed he was walking at .

"Why are you in such a hurry dobe?""If you all looked at your schedules you'd know,no way I'm sitting near the front of HIS class!"

They directed their attention on the schedule and what they saw left them in a worst state than Naruto because he walked to class while all the others ran,leaving Karin and the other nine students staring because they did not know what was going on.

When Naruto and his friends got to class they sat at the tables nearest to the back of the sat at his desk amused at how they ran into class five minutes early.

"Well,well,I guest you guys are more intrested in Biology than I thought." exclaimed excitedly.

"Not wanting to burst your bubble perv,but we only got here early so we wouldn,t have to sit so close to you a whole year to let your pervertedness rub off" Naruto said trying really hard not to laugh.

"One,don't call me a perv at school or any who wouldn,t want to be near a stud like me and three that's your lost if you fail biology because of my 'eroticism',besides I'm not here to criticise,I'm here as a professional."

"As long as the other students aren't here your still a mega perv in my eyes as for the stud part also why I'm back here." Naruto said matter of factly."What ever just don't let your negetivity 'rub off' on the rest of my students."

"Now that your'e all hear and seated,My name is Jiraiya,but you can just call me a look around because this is how you'll be sitting for the let's get down to business ..."

"Who knew the perv could talk so much in a single class" Shikamaru shrugged "Got to agree with you Naruto,that was such a drag."

"Is this school crazy.A math teacher that's a slacker,a crazy women that is more likely to be an experiment gone wrong as a Chemistry teacher,an over enthusiastic moron for a Gym teacher and a big old pervert for Biology,why the only normal one is that teacher Iruka Umimo." Sakura laughed,"Sometimes I wonder if you have tantrums when your at home,you sure complain alot?"

This got a laugh from every one except Sasuke and Shino who smirked.

The rest of the day was smooth sailing,they had Art/Woodwork with Kurenai Iuuhi for two sessions(periods).Then they had lunch,the guys decided to stay by the povilion while the girls headed towards the trees to eat their lunch instead.

"I have to admit that I was suprised that he could teach so well." "Sakura that I have to agree with,but let talk about something more interesting"

Everyone knew what Ino meant by this,they could see it in her ate their lunch to avoid the question a while longer.

"There is nothing to talk about you like Kiba,Sakura likes,sorry loves Sasuke and Hinata likes Naruto big deal"Tenten stated blandly making the three girls blush.

"What about Neji ni san ?"Hinata tenten could respone, "You like Neji!" Sakura and Ino's eyes looked on Tenten waiting for her to respond.

"No,I do not." she said it so calmly the only thing that give her away was the blush on her face. Ino laughed.

"I think you face is telling us otherwise" "What are you talking about?"

Ino took out a mirror and placed it in front of tenten's the sight of the pink blush on her face she immediately turned from a rosey pink to a light made Ino and Sakura burst out in laughter.

"It's time to go to history,I actually brought a tape recorder incase I fall and if I were you I wouldn't accidentally/perposely mention this little talk to anyone exspecially Karin,if she finds out you like him she'll do anything to get at you,as for Ino I don't think you would want Yoshi to wrap her claws around him do you?Good now let's go to class we have two very boring periods of History to get to."

With that they headed to class not dare breathing a word about their earlier conversation.

**I'd like to thank **

**sasumiofjp**

**Ayame0217**

**also Rose Tiger and Gabkade-hope I cleared it up enough for you.**

**Sorry,I had to rewrite it since I didn't check my e-mail till today.**

**Well thank you all and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there,**

**In this chapter there has been a little time skip-don't blow a fuse-it's only two the chapter will begin on Friday for the begining of Assembly.**

**Don't get to bored,besides if the story starts of so hot it will get more boring down the might be a little long sorry about spellibg :)**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Here we go chapter 3...**

Chapter 3

Everyone headed to the hall when they heard the bell the principle wasn't there they silently waited for her to if on queue she walked on to the platform and got ready to speak.

"Good morning everyone.I'm glad to see you all here I get to the after school activities,clubs and what notice is directed to the freshmen how as you all know the school's annual Spring dance is a month and a couple days away.

But what you freshmen don't know is that there will be a singing contest to decide who will be organizing this likely the boys won't want the duty of doing something like this so it will be a girl thing.

You freshmen have a week to vote for who you want to be in the contest,please vote for people who can actually would not be nice to put anyone on the spot just for laughs.

It doesn't matter to me if you vote more than once because they will be shuffled and I'll just pull them randomly,first ten names I call will be in the contest.

Incase your wondering yes you will be judged on your performane along with your singing ability and no the whole student body will not be there so you won't get intimidated,only your fellow freshmen and the judges will be assistant will take over and tell you about the other imporant notices that I did not talk about."

With that she left the stage and and Shizune continued were the principle left off.

**home room**

"I can't believe that the spring dance is in a month,plus there is a singing contest this is going to be fun."

"Ino you think you might get picked to be in the contest"Sakura asked the dazed snapped her finger infront her face "earth to Ino!"

"Huhh? Oh I don,t know if I'll get picked but I'm definitely going to about you Sakura,why don't you give it a shot."

"Sure,why not!"Sakura said exitedly looking to see if tenten would enter the contest.

"To answer your unspoken question,no I will not enter the contest because I'm not good at singing,but I do suggest Hinata she can sing great." Ino and Sakura looked from tenten to hinata.

"Is this true Hinata?" Hinata simply nodded knowing no other way around the started to smile "Then you got my vote for sure." her words were repeated by Tenten and Sakura.

"And maybe you could go with Naruto to the dance" Tenten whispered Hinata's face turn beet red.

"Thank you,I really appreciate it but their is very little chance that I will be choosen for the contest,but it never hurt to try."

Hinata smiled at her own statement._if I actually do make it at least I won't be too scared,since it's only the freshmen plus I might actually get the confidence to tell him how I feel'_

Neji over heard their conversation since he did know for a fact that Hinata could sing he would surely vote for her and the other also needed more votes if they could stand a chance so he thought that he would talk to the guys at lunch.

"Karin you have to be in this contest,this could be your chance to show Sasuke some of your talent!" an excited Nina whispered to Karin.

"I like that idea Nina,it's settled I'm going to enter the contest" Karin sounding very sure of herself.

"Yosh,the fire of the youth is burning bright with in you,I to shall vote for you to raise your chances for success in your ,I shall not fail you"Lee was shouting to the wind.

"Be quiet fish brains before sasuke hears you!" she gave him a look that could kill.

"As you wish Karin"Lee happily went to sit down.

"Boy that guy is wierd,you would think having eyebrows the size of caterpillars would make you want to hide under a rock,but he's always making a scene."Yoshi said-she didn't care for the boy much.

"Well lets head to our next class,later we'll talk." Karin then left for the English room were Iruka would be.

**Lunch -boys by the pavilion**

"So who are you voting for dobe"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "That's a good question,I don't really know since I've never really heard anyone around here sing."laughing at his own answer.

Neji thought it was time to step in."Why don't you all just vote for the girls they all can sing,well Tenten she's not into the singing thing but the others seem to want to do it."

"Hey Neji how do you know all this any way and how do you know if they can sing?"

"Isn't it obvious dobe,he sits right in front of them if it was something private he wouldn't have heard."Sasuke had an irritated look on his face.

"To answer your last question naruto,I only know if Hinata can sing,she's my cousin and we live at the same house."

"Neji is stating the obvious,they walk to and from school together for Ino I know she can sing since she,choji ,I and our parents are like family and their at my house often,very troublesome"Choji nodded his head to justify what Shikamaru just said.

"Well I guest your right he he,but what about Sakura does any one know if she can sing?"

No one had an answer to Naruto's question.

"Hey teme,she's just like you,no one really knows much about you"Naruto's hands were behind his head."Hn,what ever dobe"

"Hey Sasukeeee."Karin came running towards him."Troublesome" "Tell me about it." was everyone's response to what Shikamaru said.

Karin ran up the steps of the pavilion to Sasuke and but her hands around his neck."Oh Sasuke,your voting for me right?"

Sasuke's right eye started to had to get rid of her it hit him,but he had to make sure so he whispered to Naruto.

"Dobe,does she like Sakura as a friend?" This made Naruto laugh,"Friends? there like water and oil." "Perfect"

Karin was still waiting for him to answer her."So are you voting for me or what?"

"Sorry but I'm voting for a friend of mine already."Everyone except Karin saw the glint in his eyes and expected trouble sooner or later.

"Really,who?" Sasuke smirked "I believe you know her,her name is Sakura." Karin immediately let go of Sasuke.

"You are voting for Sakura instead of me!" she stepped back in disbelief.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder his eyes were closed but he could tell she was in fact all of them were in shock.

Karin recovered first a sinister smile across her face."Well I hope she makes it's,bye Sasuke" and with that she walked off.

When she left every one stared at Sasuke,but Naruto broke the silence.

"Why did you do that for teme,now because of you she's going to make all our lives miserable!"naruto shouted with his hands on his head.

"I hate to say it but I aggree with Naruto,this is going to be troublesome" everyone nodded in aggreement except Sasuke who didn't see the big deal was.

"What's the big deal she's just one girl no one should be afraid,she's very annoying"Sasuke stated matter of factly.

Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke."Oh I'm not afraid of her,but I am worried about what she will try and pull on Sakura because of her obssesion with me teme have you miss placed any thing recently?Maybe the pen you wrote with on the first day or a couple of wrist bands?Can't you see that girl is crazy!"

As Narurto ranted on Sasuke was analysing the situation he was missing those exact things Naruto talked about .

"So why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"Honestly teme I thought you knew since you never complained about the missing objects."Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you serious dobe,why would I rant on about missing things like that,we're in high school anyone could have taken them how would I know she's some kind of freak?When ever I see her coming I turn the other direction,because she is so annoying."

Sasuke remained very calm."Any way all we have to do is tell the girls to watch their backs and everything will be fine"

"What ever teme,we have to get to class who knows what that perv will talk about in class and call it 'Biology'. "

They all headed to the Biology lab,but today they didn't run knowing they had to sit the same place every class,plus they saved a seat in the back for Neji.

**Well I hope you liked it as to why their wasn't any naruhina business going on in this chapter I had to do the Karin thing now so it will be clear in the future.**

**Don't worry as the name implies they have four seasons to get together so stay to have some OOCness happening in this fanfic.**

**Next chapter see the girls get down and dirty on monday at P.E.**

**Hope it is clearer and understandable **

**Love you all please review ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again,**

**Incase I didn't mention it this chapter begins ****NEXT**** week monday,which means the story finished off **_**LAST WEEK FRIDAY. **_**Leaving everyone the scheduled week to vote in the you understand ; )**

**I'm not sure how to piece together the next one so it might take a few more days than of the girls are getting down and dirty-read and you'll see what I mean.I hope you all will aprove of this chapter.**

**Anything incorrect about it just review and I'll change it.I strongly incourage you to make some suggestions on how the story should go.I may get inspired by your point of if you don't it's cool ; )**

Chapter 4

**Before School -hinata pov**

Hinata noticed that Sakura was grinning from ear to ear,the determination in her emerald eyes was noticeable by everyone she encountered and made her curious.

"Sakura I don't mean to be nosey but you seem very determine today,are you excited about the contest or something?"

"It's not being nosey if I want everyone to know Hinata" she turned to the other girls.

"But it is not because of the in my gut tells me that Karin is going down today,that's why I'm so determined."

Tenten was a little concerned."Sakura I know you like Sasuke and all but aren't you going over board?"

"This has nothing to do with and I aren't friends never have never will but she thinks that she can have anything or do anything she pleases,taking out those in her all should know this from before she got a transferred."

All of them nodding remembering what happened to one of their friend because of Karin.

**Assembly -normal pov**

All four girls had each others hands holding tightly as they sat waiting anxiously for the principle to come.

"I hope you three are choosen for this contest it would be a shame if it turned out differently" Tenten's words were accompanied with a gentle sqeeze on the hands with in her own.

"I honestly don't care if I'm choosen, just make sure that one of you wins." "I don't think I'll be attending a dance organized by Karin."sakura pretended to hurl at her last words making all the girls laugh.

Just then the principle came on stage,she started off with formalities and read any notices or important imformation they should know.

"Now then the ten freshmen participating in the contest are Mai,Shika,Konin,Shea,Katey Hinata,Karin,Ino,Tia and ten girls that will be participating in this contest will recieve letters when you go to your home room this,will tell you about anything I might leave out.

This contest consist of two events the first will be a simple song meaning you just sing the song to the best of your ability no need for special clothing or that is over we will pick the final three were then you will be judged on both your singing and performance,you can even leave the stage after during your we'll chose the winner and that person will be the one to see over the entire spring a good day" with that she left the stage.

**Home room**

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura hugged them as soon as they got in the homeroom.

This confused Hinata and Ino,they thought she would have been dissapointed but here she was smiling uncontrollably.

Ino stepped up to the plate "Umm Sakura aren't you mad?" Ino was prepared for Sakura to break down but to her surprise she didn't instead she was laughing.

"Why should I, with two of you in that contest no way will Karin win besides,that leaves me free to watch your backs for anything sneaky Karin might pull." Sakura had a broad smile on her face.

It changed into a frown when she heard the voice of the enemy talking to her."I'm soo sorry that you weren't selected Sakura.I guess even with Sasuke's vote it was unlikely for you to be choosen."

Everyone expected Sakura to pounce on the obnoxious red head but instead she smirked and said "Guess your thing he didn't vote for you or you would be in the position I am in." with that she calmly sat down waiting for the bell to ring for next class.

Sakura's silence was making her very angry so she went to her seat followed by Yoshi and had a wicked smile on her lips,the two girls leaned in close knowing she was thinking up a plan.

"Since Sakura likes playing with fire and doesn't seem to get 's see if it will work on her quiet friend over there." If her eyes could they would have made a hole in Hinata's head because of how hard she was staring at her.

**- boys**

"Wow,I can't believe Sakura didn't slam her into the must be planning something."Naruto said very curios as to why nothing rest of the guy's were wondering the same thing but Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Well I guess we will have to wait till around lunch or P.E." knowing Naruto and Kiba didn't understand why he explained.

"When no teachers are around,after first period the gym teacher leaves the area to do paper work,at least that's what Lee said ,troublesome" he sighed as the bell rang for them to head to their next class.

- **skipping past Biology and Art/Woodwork to P.E -**

Hinata pov

The girls took their time and changed because their teacher dismissed them twenty minutes early.

"I take it back, if that perv was teaching P.E no way would I wear these cute short shorts."Everyone laughed at how often Ino's oppinion could change.

Tenten wrapped her hand around Hinata's shoulders. "I for one think this is great,well for Hinata since she is good at some sports but more importantly because she would never wear something this short around Naruto."

This made her blush instantly."Well let's go Hinata won't want to keep Naruto or the others waiting" with that tenten led her out to the field.

When she got there she saw her blonde,prince charming clad in a T-shirt and longer in the simpliest clothes he looked was admiring him and his figure from head to toe,not a flaw in sight.

She was soon snapped out of her tranch by a tap on her shoulder it was Tenten. "Hinata,were over her." She then realised that she had been staring,this made her blush deepen in colour so she walked quickly to were the girls were sitting.

Naruto pov

Naruto was talking to Sasuke until he saw Hinata walk in.

It was like she was a magnet and he was a lost piece of metal,he couldn't keep his eyes off made her more intriging was her P.E wore a white, baby T and shorts that hugged her curves hair was in a messy bun,her porcelein skin made her look like a goddess in the make it short she looked hot!

He was snapped out of his toughts when Sasuke spoke."Are you going to stare at her like that every week dobe?Any way the gym teacher is coming."

**- A game of dogde ball and fifteen laps later-**

Hinata had won the dodge ball game so she was one of the last people to leave the field.

Karin thought this was the best time to exicute her walked down to were Hinata was standing."Hinata can you come here a second?"

Hinata found it strange but being the nice girl she was she went anyway.

Karin smirked as hinata came close,she turned her head to look at a suspicious Sakura_.'This is going to be easy just like in primary school but even better since she is one of Sakura's closest friends.'_

Hinata pov

Hinata was now right infront of with a mischivous grin on her face,circled Hinata then she asked.

"Hinata how did you get your hair to grow so long?" Karin twisted a lock of Hinata's hair around her finger.

"Why,it might be even moore beautiful than mine."Hinata took her hair from Karin's grasp and started to back away.

Karin inched closure grabbing onto hinata's hair and tugged it causing her to stop moving."Now,now we can't have you running away,your hair won't get cut evenly if you do."

Hinata instantly remembered her friend Kiosha from primary school whose hair was botched up by Karin because it was more beautiful than hers and she was to quiet to stand up for her self.

'_Oh no she's going to do what she did to Kiosha to me! I can't let that happen this is one of my only memories of my mother!' _Hinata thought franticly.

normal pov

Naruto saw what was going on and decided to go and help Hinata,but before he could move,someone stopped was Tenten"Naruto don,t go over there"

Naruto was shocked to hear Hinata's best friend say that."What do you mean 'don't go over there'.She's trembling with fear!"

Tenten laughed at his coment."Yes she is trembling but not form fear,but from angry."

As naruto looked up he saw Karin getting ready to cut Hinata's hair with a pair of scissors. But before she could make the snip her hand was held tightly by another forcing her to drop the looked around to see that it was Hinata.

"I will not let you harm a hair on my hair is one of the few reminders of my mother and I will never let you take them away from me."Hinata's words made Karin scared not because they were loud but because they were so menacinly quiet.(hope that makes sense XP)She then twisted Karin's hand behind her back and forced her to the floor with no intentions of letting her get up until a teacher came.

Tenten went to get Gai and explained all that had just happened.

He came out of his office with an angry look on his face."You have dishonered the power of the youth by using it for bad perposes, to the principle's office !" He actually dragged her there himself since she wasn't willing to co-operate.

Hinata let out a sigh of then Sakura came running over to her and gave her a hug."Hinata I'm so happy that you stood up to that witch"All of her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me to." Hinata smiled to herself. _'If I had enough courage todo that to Karin,maybe i'll be able to tell Naruto how I feel!"_

"Come on Hinata let's go change and start heading home."Tenten said holdeing onto Hinata's shoulder as they went into the gym's changing room.

"Hey Neji what made Hinata soo made that she was shaking so much?"

"Naruto as you know her mother passed away?" Naruto nodded for Neji to go on.

"Well Hinata's hair is exactly like her mother's that's why she cherishes it so has few things that belonged to her mother,and the tought of lossing the closest thing to her mother taken from her makes her snap."

All Naruto could do is smile because he was so happy for Hinata and her determination to keep what little she had of her mother.

**Well that is it for this chapter .review if you want to.**

**Thank you all who reveiwed : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is chapter five hope you like made me laugh just thinking about hope it has the same effect on chapter is on Friday night-4 days after monday- any way review if you want to ; ).**

**Might be a little... long.**

Chapter 5

"I cant believe this school has an entertainment room !"

Everyone could tell that Ino was excited that Ino was it was a little entertainment room had rows apon rows of comffy seats.(slightly similar to the cinema)

Closest to the stage were a curve set of seats almost like a huge they were friends of the singers the were allowed to come in an hour early.

"well Hinata,Ino make sure to knock um dead,I'll be here watching you." after that Tenten left 'backstage' and went down to her seat next to Sakura.

Saklura whispered to Tenten "Tenten,I need you to meet me at the school gate along with Sasuke and Lee,I have a plan.I'll tell you later."

Tenten felt skepticle about Sakura's plan,but went and found them any way.

**-Backstage-**

"Okay girls first round you'll wear your uniform,if you make it to second round then you'll be wearing the clothes you brought fromm now that that is out of the way you have about half an hour left." Tsunade left them to prepare.

"Hinata this is going to be great,what song are you going to sing?" Hinata just smiled.

"You'll hear it when I sing it."Ino pouted, "Your no fun!" Hinata giggled at her friends child-like behaviour.

**- in the audiance-**

"I wonder what the girls are going to sing ?"

Naruto was very curious, not just about what they were going to sing but more along the lines of how good she could was getting very excited.

_'Neji did say she could sing very must sound incredible to get praised by Neji."_

-**singing contest round one -**

A few of the girls had sang their songs already,it was Karin's sang 'Miracle by cascada'.(**I love her songs XD)**

"That girl realy is crazy,the way she's staring at you in this song was like the two of you had something going on."Naruto nudged Sasuke shoulder,highly ammused by the girl's behavior.

"What ever dobe,anyway Hinata's coming on now"

Naruto immediately shut his mouth waiting for her to come on stage.

_'Finally the dobe shuts up,I only wish she could sing the entire night to keep him quiet'_ Sasuke was getting tired of his supposed to be best friend anxious behaviour.

Hinata came on and sang 'Energy by kerry hilson'.

Naruto thought Hinata sounded mesmerizing,captivating and very sang so beautifully that if she was the angel of death,he would take her hand in an instant.

The song was over and Naruto became sad,but perked up when he heard his friend Ino singing 'Poker Face by Lady Gaga'.She sounded great,but not as wonderful as Hinata did.

**-after other contestance sang and judges voted-**

"The three who shall be proceeding to the second/ final round are ...Karin Natsuri,Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka!Give it up for our three finalist."**(Well I didn't know her last name so I gave her one ; )**

Everyone was either applauding,cheering or doing two distinct voices were heard over the crowd "Go Hinata!" "Alright Ino!" "Wipe the floor with that wrench Karin!"

This pissed off Karin so she stalked off the stage,the other two following when the cheering had _died down _a little bit.

Tsunade came to the stage and filled them in on what about to happen.

"Okay listen up,there will be a thirty minute break so the finalist can get refreshments and change"she then left the stage.

Tenten took this time to go back stage with Hinata.

Hinata was siting backstage sitting sipping some punch,already in her _outfit _.

"Where do you think your going in that!" Tenten stared at Hinata quizzically.

Hinata didn't answer,knowing Tenten question was retoricle.

"Well come on let's get you changed into your outfit before the break is over."

Hinata decided not argue because once Tenten's mind is made up that's it.

"Do you expect me to wear this!"Hinata was horrified.'_Now way am I going to let Naruto see me in this,I'm sure to faint!'_

As if reading Hinata's mind she gave hinata a little pill '_I hope this works out.'_

"Here,this will help you if you get anxious or feel on let's finish up your hair,times is almost up!"

Tenten hurried to finish up Hinata's hair before the break was over.

**- out front -**

"Okay first of our three contestance will be Karin Nasuri!"

Karin came onto the stage wearing a pair of leather shorts with a skin tight tank top and a pair of stillettos,whip in hand.

In the background the music started play and she began.

_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up? _

_Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough? _

_Take it, take it baby, baby _

_Take it, take it; love me, love me _

_[x2] _

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain _

_Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah _

_Tonight I'ma let you be a rider _

_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe _

_Tonight I'ma let it be fire _

_Tonight I'ma let you take me higher _

_Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah _

_Do you like it? _

_Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want _

_Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom _

_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want _

_Nah nah-ah_

Karin then walked off the stage seductively heading straight for then sat on his lap and began to dance.**(something like a lap dance XP...kinky!)**

_Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder _

_Tonight I'ma turn ya body out _

_Relax; let me do it how I wanna _

_If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down _

_Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger _

_Hands up; we could go a little longer_

Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby 

_Do you like it? _

_Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want _

_Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom _

_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want _

_Nah nah-ah  
_  
Everyone's eyes were popping out their wondering the samething.

_**'How could Sasuke let her do that to him!'**_

_I like the way you touch me there _

_I like the way you pull my hair _

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no _

_I like when you tell me 'kiss you there' _

_I like when you tell me 'move it there' _

_So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now _

_Come here right now_

Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me

[Chorus] 

_Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up? _

_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough? _

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me _

_[x2]_

When the sound ended she kissed him full on the that was over she purred in his ear."Did you like that Sasuke?" was all she asked,just above a whisper.

Over the deafening silence Karin heard someone laughing,it was Tenten.

Karin was very angry"Wat are you laughing at bun girl!"

Tenten smirk turned into the biggest smile ever.:Don't you think you should know who your kissing before hand?"

"What do you mean _idiot_ ,this is Sasuke."Karin was so mad.

Another set of laughs were coming from the door it was Sakura and next to here was none other than-

"SASUKE!" she was shocked and on top of that he was smirking.

"If YOUR there,then who is THIS?" She slowly removed the hood of the 'unknown' guys shirt who turned out to be -

"LEE !" She was starting to panic."How can this be true this is Sasuke's jacket and your his cologne!"

Sakura wiped tears away from her eyes for laughing so hard."I think I can explain."

Everyone looked in Sakura's direction waiting for an explaination.

So Sakura began.

**Sorry to end it like that,but don't worry the rest will be coming very soon.I'd like to thank ;**

**Rose Tiger**

**Gabkade**

**K. 999999999**

**Winter Knight **

**Sora 563**

**NaruHina-love-Cookies123**

**and Ayame0217 **

**for either reviewing or adding me to your alert/favourites list**

**Love you all .Review ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone,how's it going?**

**Okay so I ending off from lastime -when Sakura begins to explain-**

**I do not own Naruto-soory I was so excited I forgot to say so in a few chapters.**

**Well enjoy...**

Chapter 6

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura waited patiently for Tenten,Sasuke and Lee to five minutes later they arrived._

_"This better be good." was all Sasuke muttered._

_Sakura shook it off and began to speak._

_"As all you know,me and Karin are not friends right?"_

_They all nodded_

_"Before I discuss my plan I need to know if you like Karin,if you do I will not interfer just to get revenge for what she did to Hinata." Although she hated to admit it,she would be very sad if Sasuke ACTUALLY liked Karin._

_"Hn.I like her as much as I like sweets." he stated bluntly not showin that the wierdo's name-meaning Karin-made his skin crawl.(In a bad way obviously)_

_" I presume you STILL like Karin." She knew the answer was yes but she didn't want him to feel left out of the conversation._

_"Yes,of course I still like her,who else is there?"_

_"Well Lee you'll love this plan."_

_They were very quiet waiting to hear what she was going to say._

_"Earlier today I heard Karin talking to Yoshi and Nina about how she had plans for you-meaning Sasuke-and that you wouldn't suspect a thing,you'll just be siting there and she'd walk off stage to give you a girls just giggled so I guess it is something good."_

_Sasuke's eyes were now open very wide he was going to ask something when Sakura continued._

_"As for my plan it will only happen IF Karin makes it to the second if she does then instead of Sasuke sitting in his seat it will be Lee pretending to be Sasuke. "_

_"Not to be negative about your idea,but THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE ONE ANOTHER."_

_"Tenten I was getting to that,Sasuke you can stand at the door were no one can see you or outside._

_Lee, you will have to wear one of Sasuke's hoddies and a pair of his , show Sasuke some of your jeans so he can pick one that looks like something he would , some of Sasuke's cologne so she will think it is you two go and get your things and bring them back here so Tenten can put them backstage with Hinata and Ino's things. Got it?"_

_Sasuke had to admit it was a good plan .He and Lee then nodded and went home to get their stuff._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"SAKURA YOU WITCH !" With that she walked off. Lee was still dazed by the events that just happened.

Naruto recovered from his shock first as soon as Sasuke sit down,he laughed. "What did I tell you teme,she is just like up with such a sneaky plan to get at Karin,that's something I thought you would do."

"What ever dobe." He thought about what Naruto said. _'Got to admit it was a good ..,someone like me that is a very rare '_

He smirked at his own thoughts.

"And now for our next performance Ino Yamanaka"

Just then the music started to came out wearing a black one-piece outfit(like what Shakira wore in 'She Wof') with a black two-two and platform heels.

_... Rocker Mofia_

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, 24 hours a day_

_'Cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s_

_'Cause I'm built like that_

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands

_They try to change me but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never planned_

_If you're gonna be my man, understand_

_[Chorus]_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

All this time Kiba sat in his chair like a puppy waiting for his mater's command.

Naruto wispered to the rest of his friends, "Looks like Kiba got a visit from cupid." Every one snickered slightly.

"Don't worry Naruto your cupid will get to you in a couple of minutes." Naruto immediately shut up not wanting to draw attention to himself or the blush on his face.

Sasuke smirked _'It really is that easy to make the dobeshut up.I hope the get together soon maybe he would stop talking all together' _He then turned his attention to the Ino was dancing as she sang.

_If there was a question about my intentions_

_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell ya to get to hell_

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this, we can make some magic_

_I'm on like that_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby by now you should know_

_[Chorus]_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way

_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me (x4)_

_(I can't be tamed)_

I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby by now you should know_

_[Chorus]_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamved, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed  
_

She smiled when she finished her song and left the her way off the stage she saw Hinata and started to stare at her friend a smile came across her face."Hinata good luck,your going to knock um dead."

"Now put your hands together for our last contestant Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata came on stage and everyone was blown away even Sasuke.(**She must of looked great to shock him XD)**

Hinata was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black four inch heel boots with fur around the top that came up to her knees,a silver sequin shirt that had spaghetti straps.

Her hair was placed in a low messy bun,leaving out her bangs and some strands of hair that were covered in glissioning butterfly looked stunning.

In the background the song started to play and Hinata moved her hips to the music.

_oooooooooh_

oooooooooh

Can you feel me

_When i think about you_

_with every breath i take_

_Every Minute_

_Don't matter what i do_

_My world is an empty place  
_

_Like ive been wonderin the dessert,_

_for a thousand days ( oooh )._

_Don't know if its a mirage,_

_but i always see your face, Baby.._

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )  
_

"You do know she's singing about you dobe."Sasuke said this so that only Naruto could hear.

Unfortunitely Tenten heard and taught it would be great to finish of her little plan.

"Well since she's sing about you come on" She didn't wait for Naruto to reply she dragged him back stage and gently pushed him forward,he too was now on winked at Hinata and went back to her seat.

Hinata's heart was racing._'Good thing Tenten gave me that a minute she did this on purpose!The clothes the hair,the pill, she set me up!Well since I'm not going to faint on with the show.'_

She looked at Naruto and mouthed, _play along._She walked over to Naruto,walking circles around him nd began to sing,her hand in his.

_Ooooooooooh_

The stars are burning,

_I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )_

_Can't you hear me calling._

_My Heart is yearning, _

_Like the ocean is running dry_

_Catch me i'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,_

_Won't you save me_

_Its gonna be in monsoon ,_

_when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )  
_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )_

Hinata and Naruto were dancing on the stage like no one was times she even touched his cheek while they were singing.

Neji was the one that was shocked the most,to think that that was shy,sweet Hinata,dancing with the one person she shied away from the turned to see Tenten grinning from ear to ear.

"You set that up didn't you."

Tenten just smiled and said "Yup!"

"How?" Neji was very curious as to what she did to make his cousin come out of her shell.

"I gave her a sugar pill and accidentally on purpose said it would help her not to faint and I guess it worked."

She was very happy that her plan worked and was even happier because of the conversation between her and Neji,even though it was about her best friend.

_Ooooooooooh_

So let this drought come to an end

_And make this dessert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,_

_Baby baby Baby ( ooooh )_

_It's A World of wonder,_

_with you in my life_

_So hurry baby_

_dont waste no more time_

_I Need you nearer,_

_I..can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain ( oooh )_

I'm missing you so much

_Can't help it I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how else to find_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )_

oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh

The crowd began to applaud,making the two come back to reality.

Naruto poundered Sasuke's words ''_You do know she's singing about you dobe.'' I wonder if what he said was true?And then what just happened on stage?'_

He shook his head _'Get real Naruto she said play either way I'll find out soon enough,the dance is coming up soon.'_

Hinata wondered what just happened _'I wonder if he feels the same way I do,he seemed to be enjoying himself?Hinata wisen up!You said play along maybe that's what he was doing.I guest I'll find out sooner or later the dance is coming up.'_

Hinata and naruto were brought from their thought when they heard the principle clear her throat to get everyone's attention,it worked.

"I and the judges have decided,in third place Karin Natsuri,In second place,Ino Yamanaka and in first place Hinata Hyuuga!Give it up for the organizer of this year's Spring dance."

Sakura,Ino and Tenten ran onto the stage hugging the daylights out of Hinata and chanting."You won!,You won!,You won!" over and over again.

Karin was soo angry,she couldn,t hold it in any more.

"WHAT,how could you pick the two-two wearing blonde for second and to top it all off,you picked the blue haired freak to organize the Spring dance!"

She was now fuming but it was shortly lived when the principle glared at her and said

"One Ino's performance was more tasteful then your little lap dance,two Hinata's voice sounded great and the chemistry between the two made it even more magical."

This made Naruto and Hinata blush like crazy ,then Ino smirked and said "Ohhhh,so you two have chemistry now isn't that cute,that would explain why your still holding hands"

Their hands immediately seperated and looked away from each other,each one's blush getting redder by the minute.

The principle was the one who was now fuming.

"And three,HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE ABOVE A WHISPER IN MY PRESENCE AFTER YOUR FAILED ATTEMPED TO CUT HER HAIR IN P.E!"

Karin swiftly left the room before Tsunade had time to think of a punishment.

"As for you Hinata you have a choice either work on this alone or you and Ino can be partners in this endevoir,you still can get help from all your friends,this way your not as heavily burdened."

Tsunade waited for Hinata to decide

"I have decided that I'm goinig to work with Ino instead of alone."Both Tsunade and Ino smiled at Hinata's response.

Tenten then engulfed Hinata in a warm friendly hug."See Hinata,I told you that before the year ended that things would change and they already have.

**Told you I'd update very both are posted on the same day/night,please review both.I like to know my readers are happy.**

**Oh by the way if you like Sasuke and Sakura fanfics I wrote a short one called '**_Never mix business and pleasure_**'**

**Bye,bye for now,**

**Love Topaz Princess...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there**

**Well hope you liked chapters five and six they were fun to chapter starts about week before the actual Spring for Hinata's I get tired of her being so shy,like she doesn't have a backbone.I want to change that a 't get me wrong,I like that she is quiet and all,But I'm kind of a loud mouth myself so it gets boring sometimes.**

**Anyway...I don't own Naruto,if I did Orochimaru and his girly antics wouldn't exist,I don't think he would exist at all,anyway sorry about spelling errors.**

Chapter 7

**- Lunch time,girls under the tree -**

Hinata pov

I was soo happy that Ino and I,along with the other girl's help were almost done planning the dance and would set up in the Gym two days before the dance.

"It's only a week and a couple of days until the dance and everything is almost finished,I can't wait till then."

Tenten had a smile on her face. "I have to say,our ideas were great once we put them all together."

"Speaking of the dance,who are you all going with."Sakura's question made me freeze up.

_'Oh my gosh,oh my gosh,oh my gosh!I was so tied up with planning the dance,I don't have anyone to go with!' _

I was getting a little worried about being alone at the dance,while everyone danced the night sighed.

_'Who am I kidding,even if the every boy at her School asked me to the dance,I only wou;d except one ... '_

Normal pov

Hinata was having the most magnificent daydream,but it wasn,t meant to be cause Tenten snapped her finger's infront of Hinata's face.

"huh?...what?" this was all Hinata could say.

"Stop day dreaming about Naruto and focus,we only have a few more days till the dance to prepare."Tenten wasn,t mad but her voice clearly stated that I shouldn't get off track.

Hinata shook her toughts from her head and began to work along with the other's once again.

**-boys by the pavilion-**

"The dance is about a week away,what a drag."

"Shikamaru,this is the fifth time you said that today!Are you going to ask someone to the dance?"

"No Naruto,that's too troublesome.I have to go and keep an eye on things at the dance along with Choji." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes.

Sasuke thought it would be fun to see his friend 'sweat a little'._He talks too much,sometimes I wonder how we are best friends?Plus a chance to see him lost for words is priceless._

"Hey dobe."

"I told you not to call me that teme ..."

Sasuke looked amused as his friend rambled on and thought it was time to shut him up.

"Are you going to ask Hinata to the dance?You two looked like you had fun at the singing contest?"

Naruto became mute made Sasuke smirk and all the other guys laugh.

RINGGGGGG

I know you're all having a great time laughing at Naruto,but we better head to class before we get detention." Neji said this as he walked to ward the school building.

Everyone slowly followed remembering Naruto's funny perdicament.

**-after school _Naruto and Sasuke-**

"Will you hurry up dobe?I'm not going to wait for you to come along whole evening."Sasuke wasn't annoyed that was just the way he was. _'why do I even wait for him anyway?I know we're bestfriends and all but he take too long to come to the school gates.'_

"Keep your pants on teme,I almost forgot my books in class."

Naruto walked along side his friend trying to catch his breath from having to run back upstairs.

"You still haven't answered my question dobe,or you going to ask her to the dance or not?"

"Honestly I don't know how to ask her" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Gosh your dum,just give her some flowers or something.I'm sure what ever cheesy thing you do she's sure to like." (for sasuke and anyone else,cheesy means lame ; )

Naruto thought about Sasuke's idea."I guess that could way when are you asking Sakura to the dance?"

Sasuke was shocked by what Naruto said -but from his outer apperance one couldn't decided to play it cool.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"You know what I'm talking about,she's just like you but in the form of a pink haired girl!"

"And your point Naruto ?"

" My point is that she is only girl except Ino,Hinata and Tenten that doesn't try to maul point is that she is very smart and devious when she wants to be,just like you."

"I still don't understand what your getting at Naruto."Sasuke calmly said ,although he was processing what his friend said in his head.

Naruto wasn't buying what Sasuke said one bit.

"Don't try to play dumb with me teme.I may not be the sharpest knife in the draw,but I know you better than you think.

You like Sakura and I know I'm right because one you actually played along with her little short notice plan.

Two because when every one was either shocked or laughing at Karin,out of the corner of my eye I saw you smiling admiringly at her when she wasn't looking.

So I'll ask again when are you asking her to the dance.?"Naruto waited patiently for an answer.

Sasuke looked completely calm,but on the inside he was a mess.

_'Wait a minute how does he know all these things about me when he doesn't even know that Hinata likes him?I guess it's the as me not admitting to myself that I actually might like Sakura.I have to admit she beautiful and she is smart,she also has a wicked sense of humor and... WAIT A MINUTE! When did I start calling her dobe must be messing with my head.I got to think about this when I get home._

**-At home Neji and Hinata-**

Hinata pov

Me and Neji just got home from was heading to his room.I had to ask him quick if I had any chance of finding the truth or putting some thought into his mind.

"Hey Neji,do you have some time to spare,I was wondering if I could talk to you,I'm in the kitchen."

"I guess so,what do you want to talk about?" Neji made his way to the kitchen.

I saw him and told him to sit down,he did so.I wanted to lighten up the mood so I asked him if he wanted something to nodded his head and I took two sodas out of the fridge and sat opposite him at the island in the kitchen.

"Neji I was wondering if you were going to the dance" she didn't finish her sentence since she didn't want to seem blunt or rude.

"I think so,all the guys are going and you are going so I have to go to make sure your did you ask?"

She was looking for a more romantic answer,so she had to push him in the right direction.

"No,I mean if your going with a _girl_,like a_ date."_I thought that would surely get his romantic wheel to turn,but that was not what it seemed.

"No,I haven't actually thought about getting a date for the dance."

No he is just being silly,going around the problem like this, maybe he already knew what I was talking about but just trying to make me give up on the subject.'_Not today my dear cousin,I will get you to admit your feelings for Tenten,even if you just ask her to the dance'_

I decided that if I'm going to get through to Neji I need to be blunt to find out what I need to know from him.

"You know I'm not the type of person to be nosey but when are you going to ask Tenten to the dance,or at least tell her you like?"

He almost chocked on the contence in his mouth.H e looked like he was about to sweat bullets.

_'finally I'm getting some kind of reaction!I think things will go alot more smoothly.'_

I had a smile plastered on my face at his then began to speak.

"What are you talking a-about?Why would I ask h-h-her to the dance?And most importantly why would I tell Tenten I l-like her,w-wear just friends!"

If she were mean she would laugh,but she knew that his stutter didn't come from being nervous or shy like hers did but because he was caught off gaurd by my bluntness.

"Don't play dumb Neji,I know you like her and don,t ask how I know I just your reaction just cleared up any for the talk,but I have homework."

I quickly went up stairs to my bedroom leaving a dumbfounded Neji sitting quite still in the kitchen.

**I am so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy I didn't upload any more of my my country school started last week,so I had no time.I know Neji is Ooc ,so is Sasuke -a little-.**

**I just don't like to see them as mean,emotionless,egotistic boys to they all ways are,is that a crime !**

**Review advice would be appreciated or any suggestions to my story too I will surely update quicker with some support or inspiration.**

**Topaz Princess signing off, peace...**


	8. Chapter 8

**If your wondering about Neji I just wanted someone to get under his skin,since in my story she's getting a backbone,she might as well be the one to do it. **

**If you don't know I like a little laugh here and there,but I also love some High School drama being committed by a prestigeous red head hope you like it ; )**

**I don't think I'm giving Naruto 'the time of day' in this story sorry,this story is realy supposed to be in Hinata's perspective-sorry to dissapoint : (**

**I don't own Naruto,I'm just crazy about it XD**

Chapter 8

Naruto's pov

Since my chat with Sasuke on the way home I was grinning ear to me to get under Sasuke's skin like that would make the poorest man feel rich.

It was now Sunday and his usual haapy mood was replaced by an anxious/scared one.

_'I wonder if I asked Hinata to the dance if she'll go with me? Will she reject my offer? Does she already have a date? Does she even see me as more than just a friend? We did have a connection on stage even the Principle saw it...but did she feel it to,or was it all just an act?_

All these questions were floating around in my head making me even more anxious I had to talk to someone but who?

Definitely not that old perv I have for a Godfather,Shikamaru and Choji would be busy-the former sleeping,while the later would be eating,kiba wouldn't be home and I dear not call Neji,I might have to speak to Hinata.

Thinking of my last resort I decide to called my bestfriend.

I didn't under any circumstance want 'the old perv' to hear my conversation,he might go looking for Hinata and tell her some perverted or twisted information that would make her avoid him for sure.

With that he took up his cell phone and hit speed dial no.2 and waited for some one to answer...

Normal pov

...Sasuke looked at his phone and saw that it was wanted to ignore it,but knowing Naruto if it was something important-to him- he would call to save his sanity he picked up the phone.

"What do you want now dobe?"

"Well hello to you to teme,anyway I was wondering,since I helped you figure out your problem you could help me figure out my one of my own."

Sasuke almost snorted at his friends use of words."And what might that problem be that you helped me with?Because I certainly don't remember having any?"

"Sure you don't"Naruto sing songed.

"Actually I don't." he was getting annoyed at his friends took note of his annoyed tone and took on one of his own.

"Your problem is that your too cool to ask Sakura to the dance.I practically spelled it out for you,do something about it!"

Sasuke groaned,he was trying for the entire weekend to forget about his coversation with Naruto and now the dobe brought it up the back of his mind he knew his friend was right but would never admit that to he changed the conversation from him to Naruto.

"Since your so good at noticing these so called **feelings **why haven't you realised Hinata's?"

Naruto did'nt had to smirk at how his best friend was so easily muted when aquestioned or teased Hinata or his feelings towards her.

"Know then I believe you have a problem of your own to contemplate?Better get to it the dance is coming up very soon,do something about it." with that he ended the call.

Sasuke could only imagine the look on Naruto's face for using his own advise againts him,it would of been priceless.

**-Monday morning 7:30 am -**

Naruto actually got up early for school,it mostly was because he was excited about what would happen happen today, he already has his bath and made his breakfast and decided to sit down and eat since he was early.

"Either you are sick or you had a dream were all the ramen in the world was gone and you got up to check and make sure." An amused smile was spread across Jaraiya's face as naruto calmly ate his ramen.

"Yeah,yeah,old perv and you get up at six thirty every every morning and get to school as soon as the bell rings at eight forty-five for do you go when I leave a stripper bar,didn't know they opened that early for pervs like you?"

"I am a teacher Naruto,I have papers to grade,although a stripper bar opening at these hours would definitely help my research."

He scolwed,how could this man be relative to me even as my God father,he is such an old pric.

"I'm heading to school old man,see you in your twisted,so call class of Biology."

"I'm not old ya little brat,I'm middled aged and my class isn't twisted it is for your well being."

Naruto heard this and decided not to comment and headed to school.

**- End of School -**

normal pov

Naruto had some match making work to do but before that he had to find a way to ask Hinata to the spotted Hinata coming from the gym locker room and decided to make his move.

"Hey hinata!" said person stiffened, her heart started to race as she recognised the voice turned around without a word to give him her full attention.

"Umm,I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice-cream with me?"

Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine._'Naruto actually wants me to go some where with him,this must be a dream.'_

"Sure,when?"

Naruto was not expecting her to say yes,he was slightly relieved.

"How about now,but I have a little problem to solve for do you know where Sakura is?"

Hinata almost sulked '_maybe I was wrong,he doesn't want to go anywhere with me,maybe he's just wanted to get some history notes'_but she smiled any way,although her thoughts didn't make her smile at all.

"She's at the front gate where Neji and Tenten are waiting for me."

He was happy he didn't have to go hunting for Sakura,but less thrilled about having to see Neji.

"Umm okay ,I'll walk with you there and drop off Sakura,then we can go to the ice cream parlour,sound good" she took a moment to answer,Naruto thought she was backing out,but laughed at her response.

"Yeah, but what do you need Sakura for?"

"Oh by tonight we should know,since were her friends or I'll tell you tommorow if things don't work out the way I planned."

Hinata didn't have a response this time,all that was running through her head was _oh no,he's going to ask Sakura._

They silently walked towards the gate and seperated to complete their own little missions.

"Say Sakura I need your help,you see I'm going with Hinata to the ice-cream parlour and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure,what is it?"

"Your not going to back out right."

"No,I just said I'd help you."

"Great,then let go." Naruto almost dragged her to the other end of the school toward the back gate,where a sole person stood backking them but she knew all to well who it was.

"Why did you drag me from one gate to the other,all two take you the same place."

"Yeah,but this one is special,at least I for my favour,I just want you to keep your moth closed until I leave or just don't mess with any thing I say,got that?Good."

They walked up to Sasuke like if they didn't say a word to each started the conversation.

"Hey there teme,sorry I'm going somewhere so I can't walk home with you."

"Why are you sounds like great news,not having to listen to your senseless chatter all the way home."

He would have argued but he knew,he would be making Hinata wait longer.

"Whatever teme,I have my replacement right hear.I asume you'll walk her home right,besides she doesn't talk all the time like I do,so it won't be so I got to go hear you later teme."

With that he left so either one couldn't make an just shrugged his shoulders and said "Lets go" and started to walk out the gate.

Naruto calmly walked out the school gate,Hinata following closely about a five minute walk they arrived at the ice-cream held open the door for Hinata and she glidded through and they made their way to the counter.

"Hey Hinata what kind of ice-cream do you want?" he whispered.

"Hmmm,I don't know they are so do you recomend?"

"Well I usually get a sunday with two scoops of rocky road,but if you don't want all chocolate go with the cookies n' cream that tastes good to." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay then I'll have a sunday, one scoop of rocky road and one scoop of cookies n' cream with a sugar cone crushed on top and chocolate syrup please." Hinata gingerly told the man behind the counter.

He nodded his head and turned to Naruto, "And what will you be having younge man?"

Naruto stroked his chin in thought,"I think I'll have what same thing." the man nodded and got to work,in acouple of minutes he was done.

"Here you are,have a nice day!" and handed them the ice-cream.

"Let's go sit down over there." Naruto pointed at two chairs by the nodded her head and went to sit down.

When they were almost finished eating their ice-cream Naruto started to figet._'Just stay calm,it's now or never."_

He let out a small breath of air and decided to go for it."Hinata."

She looked up from her ice-cream at him and smiled, "Yes Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

She couldn't believe it._'Oh my God,oh my God,Naruto just asked me to the dance this is incredilble,okay I better answer before he changes his mind.'_

She blushed, "I would love to go to the danse with you."

Naruto sprang out of his chair with glee,he had a big goofy smile on his face."When should I pick you up?"

"I'll tell you tommorow,when everything is that okay with you Naruto?"

"Sure" he nodded his head,"Well better walk you home now." He went to the door and held it open for her and they left.

They walked in silence all the way to her house.=,not an ackward silence though,they were lost in their own they reached her door he waved good bye and she went inside.

**Topaz Princess here,sorry for the wait.**

**Hope you like it,one more short chapter before the dance XP.**

**I know it seem I'm delaying the dance,but I need a few ideas for the you have any ideas or any way to include their other friends more Please tell me.**

**WARNING: Next chapter Sasuke is going to be soo OoC.**

**Bye Bye my readers**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well thank you all for reviewing.**

**This one shouldn't be to long ,well on with the show!**

**Remember this is the same evening as the last chapter- around 5:00 pm-**

Chapter 9

Naruto got home around five and decided to call Sasuke to see how his plan was working.

Jiraiya wasn't at home so he used the phone in the kitchen and dialed Sasuke's rang a few times before someone picked up.

Sasuke looked at the caller ID and knew as soon as Naruto got home he would call his house to interagate him about the out come of his little 'plan'.

" Is this going to be a ritual until the dance comes?You've been calling me almost every evenging after school."

Naruto laughed "Don't get carried away teme,soo... what happened?" his voice full of hope.

Sasuke knew he wouldn't just forget,so he decided to tell him and get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Listen up dobe cause I'm only saying this once,repeat it to any of the guys and you won't be going to the dance,you'll be in intensive care got it?" Sasuke said and told the story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

They were walking down the street in he would enjoy a quiet walk home,but the fact that this girl out of all would prefer to stay silent in his presence made him curious about her so he tried to strike up a conversation.

"Your much different from other girls." he said keeping his head straight.

"Really,how so?" she didn't look at him either.

"You don't talk to much and it's kind of odd since most girls at school tend to freak out around me and tell me they like me but your different." this time after speaking he looked down at her.

"Your half right about that." She only glanced at him but her lips were curved into a small smile.

Now sasuke was a little confused,"What do you mean?"

She turned and looked him in the eye a minute before speaking,"Contrary to popular belief,I do like you alot,but I'm not going to aimlessly through my self at you like Karin to get shot are friends so I understand you a little better than most girls but it doesn't mean I'm going to ruin our friendship because of it."

Sasuke was a little shocked put pleased because in the back of his head he knew he sort of liked her to.

There were almost at her house,so he decided it was now or never.

"Hm,do you have date for the spring dance?" he inquired not showing any emotion,but inside his stomach was turning.

"That depends,are you asking me to go with you?"

"Yeah"

"Then I guess I have a date,Hinata is going to finalise any plans at school tommorow."

Sakura then waved Sasuke good bye as she walked up the front porch.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"What did I tell you teme!Now if I didn't pull that stunt,you wouldn't know she likes you or that you like her to." Naruto waited to hear Sasuke deny it but it never came.

"What ever dobe,see you tommorow."

Smiles on both friends faces,they hung up their phones.

**Sorry about the endding it was really crapy but the next chapter will be much was mostly crappy because I couldn't think of a way for Sasuke to ask her out with out being out of for Sakura,who needs a clingy pink haired girl?My story definitely doesn't.**

**Review if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know,last chapter sucked out this one will have a liittle more excitemeat. Please tell me what you think,even if you don't review send me a private message and I will be more than happy to on with the show.**

**I don't own Naruto...**

Chapter 10

Hinata was very because everyone at school was going to be there,not because all her friends helped to make it possible or that the red head she despised was probably going to annoy that mattered to her right now was that she was going to the dance with Naruto.

Her sister had helped her style her hair and apply her make tied her robe and exited her room to venture into Neji's.

She couldn't stop the giggled from escaping her the muffled noise,Neji turned around to find his cousin laughing.

"What may I ask is soo funny?" Neji clearly didn't understand what was the cause of so much laughter.

"Oh nothing really wondering if you were actually going to wear that to the dance?"

Neji looked down at his wore a black suit with leather shoes like if were going to a wedding.

"You know that it's semi-formal right? Just the put on a nice t-shirt and a pair of nice jeans and put the jacket over but leave the shoes." with that she left his bedroom.

He silently thanked her and changed his clothes.

They met down stairs and waited for the two cars to arrive,as if on queue,the two black BMW's stopped at the front door.

Hinata got in one while Neji got in the other and the drivers carried them in different directions as one went to pick up the girls and the other get the guys.

The boys' ride arrived a little early and decided to wait for them outside.

The car came to a slow stop,then the door opened and all four girls exited the car sending a wave of thanks to the driver.(don't know if that came out right)

All the guy's were in shock,yes even our stoic Sasuke and was their eyes weren't falling out their sockets like the two standing next to them.

Hinata gracefully walked towards the boys,her friends closely behind her.

As if it were manditory they laced their arms' around the boys' as they made there way into the gym.

_seperate stuff starts now_

Everyone's jaws dropped when they walked in the gym.

They looked great clad in their close fitting Levis had on a red shirt with a black vest and black and red Air balance.

Sasuke and Neji both had on white,short-sleeved dress shirts and ties with timberland boots.(sasuke's are a midnight blue,neji's are black)

Naruto was the one to stun the most people especially wore a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a lose black his shirt pocket was an orange handcerchief (dnk if spelling is correct) and black jordans with orange and silver say the least he looked FINE.

Naruto payed no attention to any of the girls that stared at him.

So what if Ino had on a pale green mini dress,with dark green stillettoes and had her hair curled and in a high pony tail.

So what if Sakura wore a red halter dress that ended near her knees,with dusty read wedges and hair let down and curled under.

And so what if Tenten was wearing a black strapless dress with black hair that was usually in neat buns was in one messy one dat gave her a sexier look.

He wasn't bad mouthing his friends or saying they looked that mattered was the girl he was walking beside.

She wore a lovey blue strapless dress that hugged all the curves on her slim dressed ended at her ankles with two side-splits all the way up to the middle of her thighs,showing her legs as she walked.

She also had on a pair of silver platform hair was curled,cascading down her back and drapped around her looked like a goddess,her beauty unreachable by any other girl in the room,at least to him cause he only had eyes for her.

Hinata blushed when she noticed Naruto staring at felt like she would faint,but no she couldn't,if she did he'd think she was just another wierd she took a few deep breaths and lead the group across the room.

They followed her until they saw her stop next to a large table that had a very beautiful center piece in the middle.

Hinata had never let go his hand and frankly he didn't want her to so he said nothing.

_'for a guy his hand fell so soft and I wish I could hold his hand forever..'_she thought dreamily when all snapped back into place.

She released his hand relunctantly and shifted her eyes to the floor as her face started to heat then whispered a soft appology.

Naruto shifted his head and became very interested with the streamers above."Don't worry about." he smiled his big goofy smile that made her smile as well.

"Why did you bring us to this table?It has a reserved card on it." Sakura said pointing to the folded card on the table,never for a second letting go of Sasukes arm.

Hinata just smiled and sat she turned to face her confused friends.

"Open it." was all she said.A confused Sakura did as she was told and opened was a liitle note and read it out loud.

_**This table is reserved for**_

_**Hinata,Ino,Kiba,Naruto,Neji,Sakura,Sasuke and Tenten**_

"Well are you guys going to stand there all night or what?" Hinata asked a pleasent smile on her face.

With that they all sat down at the round table and began talking about all sorts of things and having a good time.

Ino turned her head and saw Choji and Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Choji said as he waved his hand while Shikamaru just nodded his head and muttered 'how troublesome...'

Ino just laughed at her childhood friend's antics."I didn't know you were coming to te dance?"

Shikamaru sighed "If I had my way I wouldn't be at this troublesome to Tsunade,me and Choji have to make show nothing troublesome occurs tonight,what a drag." he sighed again.

This time everyone laughed openly at their friend's lazy of a sudden everybody saw Choji staring off somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey whats up Choji,your staring into space." Naruto said but he was ignored as Choji continued to stare and word like magnificant and lovely kept coming from his month.

Sakura then thought he was talking about a girl and voiced her opinion which was met by a few nods.

Then Choji mumbled something again,"I can't believe your here...It's been so long since I've laid eyes on you." Everyone was kind of surprised by his words so they said nothing.

Then he walked across the room swiftly towards the left and said "I'm coming my love" with that he disappeared into the crowd leaving behind eight shocked friends minus Shikumaru who just stood there saying 'troublesome'.

When he returned he had a very large bag of ranch flavored chips munching happily.

"Where is the girl?" a confused Ino said spinning her head around to see a girl coming there way,but failed to see one.

"What are you talking about?" Choji asked still stuffing his face.

"You just walked away saying 'I'm coming my love' yet I fail to see her?" Choji blushed and rubbed the back of his neck and nervously chuclked.

"I said that out loud?I was just getting a bag of my favourite chips since they don't sell were I live anymore." with that he started stuffing his face again.

Everyone then started to laugh for actually thinking Choji was talking about a girl,the laughed for about a good five minutes before Shikamaru interupted.

"Sorry but we have to go and finish our troublesome job." he then turned and left with Choji by his side.

The gang chatted and laughed all but for a few minutes before a determind red head and her two followers showed up.

"Hey Sasukeee." she said batting her looked around to see none other than Karin in a teal one shoulder dress ,Nina in a pink strapless mini and Yoshi in a black mini dress.

Hinata's cheerful mood changed to a down-right violent one at the sound of the red head's only Naruto voiced their thoughts.

"Not you again." and sunk lower into his seat.

She let the comment slid and nodded her head towards Nina,who inturn gave a quick smirk and waltzed over to Naruto's side and sat on the edge of the table closest to him.

"Would you like to dance hot stuff?" she said batting her eyelashes,to bad for her Naruto didn't even notice.

She then cleared her throat,this Naruto did hear and turned to look at her,"I'm sorry did you say something?".This earned him a groan from Nina,but she wasn't giving up yet.

The same thing was happening to Kiba,with the exact same like Nina,Yoshi wasn't giving up,since she actually liked Kiba and hated the blonde that held his interest.

Across from Nina and Yoshi who were failling miserably to get the guys attention,Sasuke and Sakura sent Karin death glares.

This made her smirk and wave her hand around dismissively."Oh don't worry Sakura,I'm not going to take Sasuke from you **tonight**.I've got my eyes on someone else,with hair almost as brilliant as mine." she then turned in Neji's direction.

**Hinata's pov**

_'Everything was starting to go wrong.I thought tonight would be the best night of my life since I was going with Naruto._

_But no,the three wicked witches of Konoha High had to come and ruin it! Not only ruin my night but Tenten and the other girl's night as well._

_I've got to do something about this,but what?'_

She was racking her brain for an idea when she heard three things that made her blood boil.

-"Oh come on,I'm sure your little blue-haired friend wouldn't mind..."

-"I'm sure little miss sunshine over their can't rock your world on the dancefloor like I can..."

-"Oh don't worry Sakura,I'm not going to take Sasuke from you **tonight**.I've got my eyes on someone else,with hair almost as brilliant as mine."

-"Hey Neji,you want to dance with a girl that can show you a good time."

**Normal pov**

Before any of them could give a reply to the three's suggestions,Hinata stood up in a flash,making everyone at the table look at her.

"I have had enough." was all Hinata said,but the way she said it made all her friends a little it did nothing to phase the three girls,they just snickered.

"Ohhh,what are you going to do cry? Can't you handle a little heat thrown your way?" Karin said in a baby voice,angering Hinata even more.

"Now if Princess Hinata is down with her little big girls can get back to business."

With that Karin streatched her hand out to touch Neji's hair,but something stopped looked around to see Hinata hand around her quickly pulled her hand out of Hinata's grip,stepping back a few yards and glared at Hinata.

When Yoshi and Nina saw this they quickly came and stood behind Karin.

"Lay another one of your hoochie fingers on anyone person at this table and you three will see what a little heat can do."

Hinata gave her look none of them had ever seen her use before,a look only known to them when used by Neji,the Hyuuga glare.

This made Karin's two side-kicks stand uneasily,but karin refused to she went right up in Hinata leaving only two and a half feet between them expecting her to back down,but all Hinata did was cross her arms waiting for Karin to continue.

"Listen you little blue haired wannabie,maybe at the Hyuuga complex or watever you run things but around hear your not the boss of anyone,expecially not me!"

Hinata closed the gap between them,not losing eye contact for a second.

"That's right I don't own this school,I'm not incharge of it or the people in it these are MY friends and if you think you can just walk on up in here and be messing with them youv'e got to be sick!

Their not toys!Their not like your BARBIE wannabies that you take off the self every once an a while and play have feelings and I'm not going to let just let you hurt their feelings like that!"

Karin was getting anger but Yoshi and Nina were decided it was time to say something so she did.

"Who in the hell are you calling a you in a dress an you feel like you own the place,just cause you have a load of money doesn't mean you can tell us what you feel like you little,insignificant piece of trash!"

Hinata did something so wierd for her nature,she smirked!

"Ohh so the little princess and her money have you in bunch?Well I have news for you and your pitcrew." she pointed her finger at Karin,it almost touched her.

"I don't need money to beat you or control none of the people sitting at that table over there need money to control any onepeople because with the right attitude they have earned the respect of many people on their own."

Hinata then placed her hand on her chest.

"As for me and my girls over there,there is a little thing they have that got them the guys their sitting next to now,want to know what it is ?It's called class,decientcy,pride,three little words none of you seem to know the meaning of.

Now if you'll excuse me,I have a date and some REAL friends to get back to."

With that she sat back down a smile on her face,but when she saw her friends shocked faces she held down her head and blushed.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me I didn't mean for you all to hear that."

"Well I liked what I it got down to physical contact I'm sure you'd mop the floor with them before we even got a chance to intervein!" Naruto exclaimed a toothy grin on his face.

Hinata smiled slightly with a bright blush on her face noticable by just stared at her a longing to touch her burning cheeks or even hold her hand once more.

_'Damn! Who knew little Hinata had a temper?She looks even hotter and more exotic whenshe's mad,Added to how she looks in the first place she remarkable...'_

Naruto was brought back from his thoughts with a tap on his shoulder,"Would you like to dance?"

Naruto face smiled broadly and took her hand."I'd love to." They then headed to the dance floor sonn followed by Sakura and Sasuke,and Ino and Kiba.

They danced the night away,to most os the slow songs and just talked during the more up-beat ones.

They thought were the same as her head rested on his shoulder and his hands drapped around her hips.

_'This is it.I've got to say something now or I might never get another chance like this again.'_

With that they both took in silent breaths and began to speak."There's something I need to say to you."

Hinata blushed,Naruto did as well not expecting her to say that and at the same time none the least.

Before he could make her the center of attention she told him,"You first." and rested her head back on his shoulder so he wouldn't object.

"Um,this is kind of hard for me to say since I'm putting our friendship on the your definitely worth it." He took a deep breath so he could begin.

"Hinata,I've liked you alot for a really long time.I've watched you from a far and up close and wished longingly that we could be more than just friends,but always thought that you didn't see me as anything more than just another annoying blonde.

But the fact that we go to the same school together again and would have to see you every day made me realise that I couldn't ignore my feelings forever or pretend to be into someone else when I'm not.I don't expect to you to think the same of me but I had to let you know even if I didn't even have a chance."

When he was finished he let out breath he didn't know he was holding.

Hinata felt paralyzed,she thought he felt the exact opposite when he actually felt the same!

She had to act fast or he would think her silence was her rejecting him.

God knew that she would never put Naruto was only human and had feelings he was so quiet after she spilled her beans about the wayshe felt about him,she would want to curl up and die!

She hugged held held him tighter than before letting out a sigh of relief.

But Naruto didn't know this and thought this was the end of their friendship.

_'Oh great! I've really done it now...She'll never talk to me again!_

"I...I feel the same way." she then looked up at his shocked face which made her blush.

"I always thought you'd never like me in that way,that we would always remain friends and I would just get over it with time...But when I see you everyday,my feelings for you just intensify like by a million."

She then rest her head back on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Now,I'm glad that my feelings for you never over-joyed that you feel the same way."

Naruto just stood there holding her just as tight,a big goofy smile on his face as he rested his chin on Hinata's head.

He deeply inhaled her lavender scent,when she was around him, he always smelt a little hint of lavender but never knew exactly where it came from.

Now that he knew,he didn't think he could live with out it ever again.

They danced the night away on an occasion noticing their friends either talking or dancing in various part of the very big room.

Hinata felt so safe and secure in his strong and muscular hands,she never wanted him to let go.

Naruto felt extremely never expected she would return his feelings and the fact that she was in _his_ arms was mind blowing!He loved how it she fit soo perfectly into his arms like she was meant to be there.

It was around 10:30 when Tsunade came on stag.

"I'm glad your'll having 't worry the dance isn't over till 11:30,I just want to say thank you to Hinata and her friends for making this year's spring dance a great success.

I'd also like for her to come and say a few words."

Tsunade along with everyone in the large room started to cheer and chant her the attention made Hinata blush and become didn't want to speak infront the entire school!

It wasn't like the contest where only her peers were there,now everyone at school was here and that intimidated her.

But Naruto gave her shoulder a reasuring squeeze that gave her the courage to go to the stage.

She took the might from Tsunade and took a deep breath.

"I'd just like to say thank you to all those who helped me to make this dance as enjoyable as possible." the crowd of teens roared loudly in response.

Hinata smiled and gracefully walked off stage to meet Naruto.

They slow danced the rest of the night not paying attention to anything but each was perfect,Naruto got his dream girl,Hinata got her dream guy put Naruto wanted to make sure it was officail.

"So Hinata,does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" she laughed under her breath.

"Is that a question?Of course!"

**Okay,okay.I know I haven't posted in like FOREVER,but my mid term mark was hurrendous so I couldn't go on the computer unless for school related ...**

**I was scrambling to put together a great chapter that I had to many ideas that I sorta got confused.**

**Guess what summers over,in my story at least .So what comes next, is were it gets fun.I NEED your help.**

**Please review or PM me any ideas you would like put into the story for my summer theme or any ideas and drama can be involved in this little romance story if you wondering because it's HIGH **

**Well I'm gone...XD**


End file.
